


Temptations

by thelastmermaid



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Marvel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastmermaid/pseuds/thelastmermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma suddenly realizes that she hates Ororo for a completely new reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptations

It was disgusting really, watching the white haired woman move around the institute wish such grace. You would think that with such long legs she would be uncomfortable in her own body, maybe even clumsy, but not here. She moved with such refined grace that it would make the any Olympic leveled gymnast green with envy. What made it worse was how everyone seemed to admire her for her grace and patients. People loved her. 

And it did nothing but piss Emma Frost off. 

No one would be that naturally patient or graceful, no one should be that admired without noticing it themselves. It was awful, the way Ororo was oblivious to the love and affection the students and the faculty had for her. 

And it revolted her that she felt the exact same way. 

Emma wasn’t certain when she started to admire Ororo, or even respect her, never mind when she started falling in love with her. All the telepath knew was that one day, she found Ororo in the kitchen teaching a student how to make pancakes when she realized that she loved it, and fuck did it make sleeping with Scott complicated. It was easy while they were sleeping, she could imagine having curled up against Ororo, and that it was her white hair the tickled her back, and that it was her mouth that trailed butterfly kisses along her shoulder blade. 

Watching Ororo move about in the kitchen, with the light reflecting against the dark window and refractions of it dancing in her loose hair, made her nauseas. She was singing in Swahili, and Emma had to refrain herself from snooping into Ororo’s head from translations. Instead, she distracted herself by watching her sway her hips to the song she sang as she did dishes. Seconds ticked by before Emma realized that she shouldn’t be watching Ororo, that she should make a snide remark about her voice or her relaxed dancing but she couldn’t. Emma settled on completely ignoring Ororo as she stepped further into the kitchen from… Something. 

She couldn’t even remember what she wanted. 

She felt Ororo’s attention slip, and the abrupt ending of her song gave it away more so then the sudden change in thought patterns. “Oh, don’t stop singing on my account. You certainly need to practice.” She couldn’t help it, as much as Emma wanted to. She had to be wicked to the weather witch. She had to keep her at arm’s length. It would make everything so much easier. 

“Emma,” Ororo said, and when she spoke it was nothing like her singing voice, nothing like the affectionate tone she used when addressing Logan, or Kitty, or even Scott. “Is there anything I can help you with?” There was no denying the fact that it was difficult for her to be polite, despite the fact that Ororo seemed perfectly calm.

“Oh no. I am perfectly capable of helping myself,” Emma answered, and quickly decided that she only stepped into the kitchen this late for a quick snack before she finished grading her papers and spent the rest of the night with Scott. 

And Ororo would go off and do something with Logan. 

There was a sudden clench in her chest that Emma was unfamiliar with, but she hated it nonetheless. Ororo went back to ignoring her, and washed the last of the dishes while Emma reached for the fruit bowl and picked through the various options. Eventually, Emma picked out a red apple and removed the obnoxious sticker it had taped on to its skin. After tossing the sticker into the trash, Emma took a step towards the sink and stood next to Ororo, eying the woman with forced impatience as she waited to use to faucet. There was an annoyed mental sigh from Ororo that Emma was able to pick up on before Ororo stepped to the side to let Emma use the running water.

Emma stepped moved, taking a bigger step to her left then necessary, if only to brush hips with Ororo. Emma said nothing though; she just moved her apple under the running water and rubbing her hands against the skin. Ororo didn’t move, and Emma would be lying if she said she was disappointed. She finished cleaning of her apple and moved away from the sink to leave the kitchen and the tempting Goddess. 

Once Emma stepped out of the kitchen, she paused for a short second, if only to gather her bearings. This while situation was a mess and Emma decided that she should convince Scott to go on a vacation. She needed to get away from temptation.


End file.
